Beautiful Disaster
by Kitalene Crimson
Summary: My re-write of Omegle Klaine. There is some very slight Badboy!Blaine. Rated T for sexual references and one or two incidents of inappropriate language.


This is an RP I did with a random stranger on Omegle (I was Blaine, they were Kurt). To make it into a proper fanfiction, I added a lot of details to it. There are slight allusions to Badboy!Blaine. It ends abruptly because the other person disconnected at that point, I have no idea why. Enjoy!

* * *

On Monday afternoon, Blaine was in the choir room, chatting with Puck. He'd only recently joined the club, and wasn't quite comfortable with most of the members yet... except Kurt. Blaine smiled as he thought about the night they had spent together.

After a few minutes, Kurt walked into the choir room. Blaine's eyes lit up briefly, until he saw how upset Kurt was. The curly-haired boy hoped that Kurt would come and talk to him about it, but Kurt surprised him by sitting on the other side of the room.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up and his mouth fell open a little. Puck noticed his expression.

'Dude, what's wrong?"

Blaine shook his head. "Ummm, I have an essay due tomorrow. Just remembered."

"Bummer, man."

Puck turned away, leaving Blaine to stare at Kurt. Kurt was staring at his notebook intensely, despite the fact that he was looking at a blank page.

Kurt could feel eyes on him, but he ignored them, not wanting to see.

Desperate to get Kurt's attention, Blaine got out his notebook and tore a page from it. He quickly scribbled a note on it, scrunched it into a ball and tossed it at Kurt. He earned identical death-stares from Mercedes and Tina, but the only reaction from Kurt was a brief closing of his eyes.

Kurt picked up the note, smoothing it out and reading it.

"_Are you okay? You seem really upset for some reason. -B"_

Kurt bit his lip to keep from tearing up. He had cried enough over the past few days. He wrote a reply, throwing the note back to Blaine without looking at him.

"_I shouldn't have to tell you. -K"_

Blaine was more confused than ever. He watched Kurt with his trademark puppy-dog eyes, hoping to telepathically convince Kurt to look at him. Blaine began to wonder: What was Kurt thinking? What was underneath that perfect hair and stunning eyes?

Kurt steadily ignored Blaine, looking the other way. The shorter boy realised that the only way to get Kurt's attention at this point was to talk to him, and with the girls protecting him like guard dogs, that wasn't going to happen.

Blaine gave up, miserably staring into space as Mr. Schue walked into the room, full of his usual optimism.

Kurt instantly raised his hand. "Mr. Schue? Can I just..um..Can I sing something real quick?"

Blaine shifted his gaze back to Kurt, curious as well as upset.

Kurt stood up and moved to the centre of the room. "This song is for someone in this room, but I'm not naming names. I..they really hurt me..so..yeah." Kurt trailed off. He took a deep breath and began to sing.

_You're the boy who murdered love_

_You're the boy who murdered love_

_Cold hands and a heart of stone_

_You're a midas in reverse_

_You're the king of pain and hurt_

As the song progressed, Blaine's eyes widened comically. Despite the various hints,he didn't realise Kurt was singing about him. He scanned everyone in the room, even the girls, trying to find the culprit who murdered Kurt's love.

Kurt finished the song quickly, blinking rapidly to hide the tears in his eyes. Without a word, he grabbed his bag and ran out of the room.

As the club looked on with concerned faces, Blaine raised his hand "Mr Schue, can I go to the bathroom?" Without waiting for a respone, Blaine left to find Kurt.

Kurt ran down the hallway, stopping at a boys' bathroom. He entered and locked himself in a stall, sliding to the floor.

It was there that Kurt finally let himself cry.

Blaine followed the way he thought Kurt went, eventually arriving at the same boys' bathroom.

Kurt heard someone enter the bathroom, popping his bubble of lonely misery. He viciously bit his lip in an attempt to stifle his sobs.

Blaine looked around for Kurt, finally calling out. "Kurt? Are you in here?"

Hearing Blaine's voice, Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and attemped to will Blaine to go away. Needless to say, it didn't work.

"Hello? Kurt?" Blaine called out again as he started opening the stalls. He eventually arrived at a locked one, shaking the door handle. "Kurt!"

Kurt's voice wavered when he replied. "Blaine, go away!"

Blaine knelt down, trying to look underneath the stall door. "Kurt, what happened? Who hurt you like that, because I swear I will kick their ass!" His voice grew rough and angry as he said the last few words, a thunderous scowl appearing on his face.

Kurt's tone also changed, growing bitter and cynical. "Well, you can't very well kick your own ass can you?"

Blaine frowned in confusion, and as usual, didn't stop to think before speaking. "Sure I could, I'm very flexi- wait, it was me? Why?"

Kurt sniffled. "I distinctly remember you telling me you wouldn't leave me, and then you did." Kurt's voice had changed again, to his typical icy-bitch demeanor that he reserved for bullies.

"Wait… you mean on that weekend where we…"

Kurt didn't respond, curling into a ball on the bathroom floor.

Blaine knelt down and reached his hand under the stall door, trying to find Kurt's hand. "Kurt, I didn't want to leave. I really didn't. But my dad called and wanted to know where I was. He told me to come home."

Kurt sniffled again, trying to get his crying to stop. "Y-you could've told me that you couldn't stay the night..I w-would've understood. You just left, you didn't leave a note or anything..." Kurt sounded so despondent that Blaine could almost feel his own heart breaking.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. It's just that you were asleep and… you look so beautiful asleep..." Blaine's voice cracked. "I didn't want to wake you. And I had to get back, my dad's really… insistent about that."

Kurt reached up and grabbed a tissue from the dispenser above him. "You didn't even leave your phone number..I-I wanted to call you or at least text you but I couldn't contact you at all because I didn't have your number and I didn't know where you lived and I thought you h-hated me and you acted like you cared about me and then I wake up the next morning and you're gone and I just..I don't know what to think."

Blaine continued to search for Kurt with his hand while explaining. "My dad's a really… forceful type. I just can't imagine what would happen if I didn't come home one night. And especially if he found out I was with a guy… all hell would break loose."

Blaine's hand found Kurt's thigh. After a minute, Kurt finally rested his hand on top of Blaine's. "I just..I'm tired of crying."

Blaine intertwined his fingers with Kurt's, smiling at the touch. "Then let me in. Or better yet, come out of the stall. I'm not really as insensitive as I seem, you know. And I pretend that I sleep around, but honestly? You were my first. And I don't regret it one little bit."

Kurt slowly and hesitantly unlocked the door, biting his lip again.

When the door opened, Blaine swept over and instantly wrapped Kurt in a hug. "Do you want to come over tonight? My family's out of town. And come hell or high water, when you wake up tomorrow morning, I'll be right there next to you." Blaine stroked the rosy skin on Kurt's face, carefully tracing around his lips and jawline.

Kurt smiled softly, feeling safe and loved. "Um..I..I'm kind of busy tonight. I have to pack." His voice was quiet and uncertain, despite his smile.

"Pack? For what? Are you going on holiday? Can I come with you?"

Kurt smiled again, this time a sad smile. "I'm transferring... to Dalton Academy."

Blaine's expression instantly turned heartbroken. "Bu-but why?"

The glasz-eyed boy looked down, biting hs lip yet again. "Th-the bullying has gotten really bad and I can't just ignore it."

Tears began to form in Blaine's eyes as he hugged Kurt even tighter. "I told them all to lay off… I guess they didn't listen. Those assholes are finished at this school." His hazel eyes glinted in an almost dangerous way.

Kurt saw, and nuzzled into Blaine's neck to distract him. "I-I'm sorry..I should've told you sooner."

"It's okay. I know how difficult it is to talk to people about things like this. You know, I don't think you're weak. Far from it. You're the strongest person I know, actually."

"But we can..we can still be..together, right?"

Blaine cupped Kurt's face wth his hand, eyes glowing with happiness. "Of course! What made you think we wouldn't? All this means is that I can't stare at you in class or pull you into a bathroom to kiss you. School will be boring as hell, but I'll get through it knowing I'll see you again soon."

"I'll visit every weekend and you can come visit me at Dalton, right?" Kurt sighed and snuggled closer to Blaine.

Blaine planted a small kiss on Kurt's hair. "I'd love that."

"You can come over and help me pack if you want?"

"I was just about to ask if I could. But don't be surprised if we get… distracted." Blaine tapped Kurt's nose, laughing a little.

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes, thinking about how much he loved him.

"I love you," Kurt blurted out without thinking.

Blaine's eyes flashed in surprise when he registered what Kurt had said. "Kurt… I wish I could say it back, but the truth is… I don't really know what love is. I've never had real feelings for anyone. But I do know this. I care about you more than anyone else. I would do anything to avoid losing you. And while sex with you is amazing, it's definitely not all I want."

Kurt nodded sadly, resting his cheek on Blaine's shoulder "Oh..um..it's okay. I just..yeah, it's fine. I understand."

Blaine's eyes filled with regret. "I'm so sorry… but I can tell you that if I were to love anyone, it would be you. Without a doubt. And hearing you say it to me… it's the best thing that ever happened to me. His fingers drifted along Kurt's cheek and jaw.

"It's alright. I know you care about me and that's enough even if you can't tell me you love me." Kurt looked up at Blaine. "So, wanna come over?"

"Definitely." Blaine's mouth smile became a cheesy grin. "So, how big is your bed?"

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and swatted Blaine's chest. "You've seen my bed."

"You could have gotten a new one. Who knows, maybe we broke it! It was pretty wild."

"Stop it! You're so silly." Kurt could barely get the words out, he was laughing so hard.

"Hey, I can do whatever I want. The sexiest, sweetest, most fabulous man alive wants me as his boyfriend, so I think I deserve major bragging rights."

"You asked yourself to be your boyfriend? Kurt teased.

"I was talking about you, you know that! Come on, let's not hang around in this bathroom much longer." Blaine rested his free hand on Kurt's hair, _very_ careful not to mess it up*

"Mm'kay. I've packed most of my stuff, I just need to do my clothes today."

"And we all know how particular Kurt Hummel is about his clothes." Blaine looked over Kurt's immaculate outfit.

Kurt gasped dramatically in a scarily accurate imitation of Rachel Berry. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Reaally? Why don't we ask Mercedes, or Tina, or Finn, or-"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Kurt laughed.

Blaine stood from where they had been kneeling, pulling Kurt with him. "Let's go. Where's your car parked?"

* * *

The song used is "The Boy Who Murdered Love" by Diana Vickers. I don't own it.


End file.
